


Unspoken Words

by ultradespair11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabbles, Gonta doesn't know what's going on, How Do I Tag, M/M, Me? Not writing something Togami-centric? It's more likely than you think., Mutual Pining, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Oneshot, Pining, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, how do i feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespair11037/pseuds/ultradespair11037
Summary: There's so little gontaguuji content, so I'm making my own, damnit.This is a gontaguuji oneshot book now!
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. Unspoken Words

_"Fireflies are pretty, but Kiyo's prettier."_

Gonta's voice, so soft and so sweet, echoed in his head. The way he smiled when he spoke, the faint blush on his face from the heat, the fireflies illuminating everything around them. Korekiyo made sure to press the image into his mind. A camera couldn't capture that. It was pure perfection and bliss, walking through the woods with him. 

It was just supposed to be a little friendly outing. That was just supposed to be a friendly compliment. But oh, how Korekiyo wished it wasn't. How he wished that he could just tell Gonta how he felt. But Gonta wouldn't understand. And he wasn't into guys, anyway, right?

Right?

_"Fireflies are pretty, but Kiyo's prettier."_

Korekiyo just wanted the words gone now. Gonta could never possibly reciprocate these feelings, so why even bother having them? Just shove them down inside until his heart exploded from all of the unsaid words, until Gonta's friendliness finally pushed him over the edge.

He turned over in his bed, shoving his face into the pillow. God, feelings were hard. And stupid. This wasn't fun at all. It didn't help that he couldn't sleep without someone holding him now. Since yesterday's sleepover and today's walk in the woods, it had become hard to do most things without being reminded of Gonta.

Love was stupid. He was stupid. Gonta and his dumb bugs were the most stupid things of them all. He could just go see him, get it over with, say how he felt. But there was always the possibility that he could be rejected, and no matter how much the other man tried to sugarcoat it, it would still hurt like hell.

"Kiyo?"

Was that- no, it couldn't be. Korekiyo had walked Gonta back to his dorm. He'd made sure that he went to bed. What was he doing here? 

"Kiyo?"

Gonta said it again. How did he even get into his room? The door was always locked. And then he sat up, saw the mess Gonta had made, and sighed. Korekiyo couldn't possibly get mad at him, but he could be disappointed. The lock on his door had been ripped off, and Gonta had knocked many things over when he came in. Oh well, they could always deal with that later.

"Yes, Gonta, what is it?"  
  


The taller man had an expression of absolute terror on his face. Oh no. Had he gotten hurt? Korekiyo looked him up and down to check for signs of anything. Nope, just faded scars on his arms and neck. Was he just lonely? 

"Gonta, um, h-had a bad dream, and was wondering if he could stay with Kiyo tonight?"

Korekiyo nodded, and didn't waste any time making room for Gonta on the bed. He'd probably want to cuddle, and it would be a tight fit, anyway. Why waste time by offering to sleep on the floor. 

Gonta was confused by the lack of response, but took the cues and got into bed with Korekiyo. This was a fairly normal thing for them, so he didn't bother asking if he could cuddle him. By the time they'd gotten settled, Korekiyo was already in his arms, half asleep. 

"Goodnight, Kiyo."

"Goodnight, Gonta. Sweet dreams.."

It was a pretty sight. The content smile that Gonta barely ever got to see, as Korekiyo's face was always covered by his mask. The way his hair fell and framed his faced perfectly, and how he pulled Gonta a little closer whenever he hit a rough patch in his dreams. It was all adorable, and it made his heart flutter.

This was the night Gonta told his first lie. He hadn't had a bad dream. He simply missed Korekiyo too much to sleep.


	2. Too Early To Function

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo is t i r e d but Gonta's trying to make sure that they have a perfect anniversary.

When Korekiyo woke up this morning, he didn't expect it to be because Gonta had left him alone. He was used to being up first. Waking up to his boyfriend's sleepy smile and in his arms was one of the best parts of his day. It was cold without him, and the blanket didn't quite do the trick. He missed Gonta already.

What time was it? He checked on his phone, it's brightness burning his barely awake eyes. Four in the morning. What the hell was Gonta doing up so early? Neither of them had work until nine, and entomologists were never called in so early unless there was an important new find. 

Korekiyo decided to at get up and go look for him. Where would Gonta go at this time, anyway? It had rained last night, so he wouldn't be out in the woods. Maybe he was in his study. He carefully stood up from the edge of the bed, then felt his knees shake. Shit. He knew that Gonta wasn't exactly gentle, but he'd never nearly fallen over the morning after. Just waiting for Gonta to come back was starting to sound more and more appealing.

Meanwhile, Gonta was in the kitchen, trying his best to finish making breakfast for Korekiyo. According to the calendar on the wall, their anniversary was today. He'd completely forgotten until he woke up around three this morning, and he'd forgotten to tell Korekiyo where he was. Though right now he was still asleep, so it would be fine. Besides, the pancakes weren't that burned and could hopefully be remade by the time he woke up. This was fine. 

Korekiyo was still trying to get out of bed. He wouldn't give up, not yet. He missed Gonta, goddamn it, and he was going to see him no matter how badly his legs and back hurt or how hard it was to stand up. It took a while, but after about ten minutes, he was able to do it. His legs were still extremely shaky and weak- what the hell, Gonta? They'd have to talk about this later.

Gonta was just finishing up the remade pancakes, using whipped cream and raspberries to make a little heart on the stack. Everything had to be absolutely perfect for this. He didn't expect Korekiyo to remember, as he'd forgotten, but he wanted to at least give him the best day possible. They could call in sick to work, stay at home, cuddle, watch movies- all of those cute couple things that they never got to do anymore because they were always so busy.

"Gonta, dear, where are you?"

Korekiyo's voice was hoarse, quiet, and he seemed to be extra tired this morning. That got Gonta a little worried. He put the plate down on the counter and went into the hall to see Korekiyo, barely standing, wrapped in the blanket, and still half asleep. Maybe he should go a little easier on him. 

"Gonta right here."

Gonta pulled Korekiyo into a hug, holding him tightly to make him feel a little better. He felt guilty for leaving him alone like that. That wasn't very gentlemanly. Next time, he'd stay with Korekiyo until he woke up, and then cuddle for a little while longer to make up for this.

Korekiyo just let himself fall into Gonta's arms. He tugged on his boyfriend's shirt. Of course he could just talk to him, but he didn't really have the energy to anymore. Besides, he'd probably understand what he wanted. They'd been together long enough to know.

Gonta understood and picked Korekiyo up, blanket and all, and carried him back to their room. He'd already started to fall back asleep. Adorable.

"Gonta loves you, Kiyo."

He said as he put him back down on the bed. Korekiyo tried to pull him back down, and of course Gonta complied. This wasn't what he had in mind, but it was perfect. Korekiyo was perfect. Before Kiyo fell asleep again, he gave Gonta a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too."


	3. First Kiss

Looking into Korekiyo's eyes always gave Gonta a fuzzy feeling. So golden, so gorgeous, like two little golden coins. Like the pretty old ones that Kiyo had in his room. And now, standing in the woods with the fireflies all around, Gonta couldn't help but stare. 

Korekiyo's golden eyes, pin straight dark green hair, the way he smiled when he finally let loose and took his mask off. Pure perfection. Not even the most gorgeous atlas moth could compare to his Kiyo. The fireflies lit everything around them faintly, just enough so that Gonta could see his beautiful, beautiful face. 

For a second, the bugs didn't matter. Korekiyo wasn't scared. He was staring at Gonta, smiling, holding his hand. Being alone with him was different. He was always so kind and gentlemanly, always smiling. The kindest soul he'd ever met, and an anthropological marvel. Korekiyo loved listening to his stories about growing up in the wilderness, and Gonta loved his stories about all of the places they'd visited.

But now, they were silent. And alone. Miu couldn't bother them here. Kokichi couldn't tease them. Tenko couldn't give them disgusted looks. Finally, finally, finally. Before he knew it, Korekiyo had got on his tiptoes, leaned in, and placed a soft kiss on Gonta's lips. Their first kiss, in the middle of the woods, late on a Friday night. Magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place a while after the first oneshot, so it's kinda like a continuation I guess haha

**Author's Note:**

> Uh,,,I'm taking requests now! I've been really proud of the things I've written lately, but I'm kinda low on ideas. So if y'all have any, lmk and I'll write a oneshot for it!


End file.
